The spinal column is a biomechanical structure composed primarily of ligaments, muscles, vertebrae and intervertebral disks. The biomechanical functions of the spine include: (1) support of the body, which involves the transfer of the weight and the bending movements of the head, trunk and arms to the pelvis and legs, (2) complex physiological motion between these parts, and (3) protection of the spinal cord and nerve roots.
As the present society ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in adverse spinal conditions which are characteristic of older people. Pain associated with such conditions can be relieved by medication and/or surgery. Of course, it is desirable to eliminate the need for major surgery for all individuals and in particular for the elderly.
More particularly, over the years, a variety of intervertebral implants have been developed in an effort to relieve the pain associated with degenerative and dysfunctional disk conditions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,921 to Kuntz discloses an intervertebral disk prosthesis that consists of two prosthesis parts that are positioned side-by-side between adjacent vertebrae. The two parts together are said to replace the function of a natural intervertebral disk. This patent also discloses that the two parts can be implanted by a posterior approach.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,469 to Kenna discloses a spinal implant that fuses vertebrae to the implant. The implant has a rigid body that fits between the vertebrae with a protuberance extending from a vertebral contacting surface and extends into the vertebral body.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,772,287 and 4,904,260 both to Ray et al. disclose implanting two prosthetic disc capsules side-by-side into the nucleus of the annulus of a damaged disk. The capsules are filled with a fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,736 to Ray et al. discloses a surgical procedure for implanting a prosthetic spinal disk nucleus into a spinal disk space through a posterior side of the annulus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,031 to Salib et al. discloses another prosthetic disk with a ball that fits into a socket.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,425,773 and 5,562,738 both to Boyd et al. disclose a disk arthroplasty device for replacement of the spinal disk. A ball-and-socket are provided to enable rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,029 to Shima discloses an articulated vertebral body spacer with a pair of upper and lower joint pieces inserted between the vertebrae. An intermediate layer is provided to allow for movement between the upper joint piece and the lower joint piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,832 to Larsen et al. discloses a two-piece ball-and-socket spinal implant with upper and lower plates for insertion within the intervertebral space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,067 to Bryan et al. discloses a prosthesis having two plates with a nucleus there between.
Prior art implants do not include mechanisms that permit the surgeon the adjust the position where the weight bearing and rotating surface of the device to be located. Finally, the posterior approach surgical procedures disclosed are limited to implanting relative small devices.
Even given the above devices, the art is in search of enhanced implants for alleviating adverse spinal conditions and for restoring natural movement to the spinal column wherein the implant has an articulating element with an ariticulating surface that can be positioned in one of multiple positions within the device. In addition, the art is in need of surgical techniques for implanting large devices and especially multiple-piece devices between vertebrae by a posterior approach.